Clyde Shelton
Clyde Shelton (also known as the Law Abiding Citizen) is the titular main antagonist in the 2009 thriller film Law Abiding Citizen. He is a former family man who murdered several "evil" police officers and criminals in an attempt to get rid of the justice system's corruption. He was portrayed by Gerard Butler. History Clyde Shelton was an engineer, inventor and family man, as he was married and had a daughter, both of whom he loved deeply. However, his perfect life was tragically cut short when a criminal named Clarence Darby and his accomplice Rupert Ames broke into Shelton's house, restrained him, and murdered his wife and daughter in front of his eyes. Though the two were caught, prosecutor Nick Rice (the protagonist of the film) was forced to make a deal with Darby; let Darby off with only a few years of prison time while Ames was to be executed, since the evidence is not strong enough to make a full conviction against Darby and that Rice doesn't want to risk lowering his 99% conviction rate if he loses. Shelton blames Rice for his family's killer escaping justice, and begins planning gruesome revenge against him and the entire justice system. Over the course of the next 10 years, Shelton becomes a contractor for the Department of Defense, killing terrorists and other criminals with his innovative weaponry - and preparing to take his revenge. He kidnaps and savagely murders Darby and sabotages Ames' execution to make his quick and painless death much longer and excruciating. He is caught and arrested, but still manages to murder the entire police team responsible for Darby's commuted sentence, all from within his jail cell. With only Rice remaining after several of his aides are killed by a drone built by Shelton, the latter attempts to finish his master plan by using a secret tunnel to get into his base and plant a bomb in City Hall, hoping to kill the Mayor, her aides and everyone else in the building. Rice later finds out that Shelton had deliberately got himself to be put into solitary confinement so that he can sneak out to his lair, which may explain how he had committed the murders. After secretly returning to his cell, Shelton is surprised to see Rice waiting for him, having found out about his plan. Rice then tells Shelton about the effects of one's decisions that will affect the lives of others. At that point, Shelton offers to strike another deal, but Rice refuses and states that he'll never make deals with murderers again. Rice warns him to not do anything he will regret, but Shelton's cell phone is ready to be dialed to activate the City Hall bomb. When Shelton dials the phone, Rice leaves immediately. Shelton realizes too late that Rice has moved the bomb to his cell, which is now sealed. Shelton holds his daughter's bracelet, accepting his fate as the bomb explodes, killing him. Gallery Clyde Shelton.png|Shelton being gagged by Clarence Darby and watching his family being murdered Clyde Shelton 2.png|Shelton speaking to a prosecutor named Nick Rice following the attack Clyde Shelton 3.png|Shelton watching Rice give a speech about bringing Darby to justice Clyde Shelton 4.png|Shelton about to brutally torture and kill the paralyzed Darby Clyde Shelton 5.png|Shelton allowing himself to be arrested by the police Clyde Shelton 6.png|Shelton conversing with Rice in his cell Clyde Shelton 7.png|Rice attending a court hearing Clyde Shelton 8.png|Shelton telling Rice he is going to bring the corrupt justice system to its knees Clyde Shelton 9.png|Shelton making one final exchange with Rice. Clyde Shelton 10.png|Shelton accepts his fate after unintentionally triggering a bomb hidden in his cell Shelton's death.png|Shelton perishes in the resulting explosion Pl: Clyde Shelton Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutilators Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Deal Makers Category:Thief Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Vandals Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective